Set It Free
by CharliexGirl
Summary: “If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, you know it was meant to be.” I keep telling myself it’s trying to come, but something’s in its way. I keep telling myself this… even if I have forgotten him it’s still in the back of my mind…


Disclaimer: My idea. Rumiko Takahashi's characters.  
Everybody now: Dangit.

* * *

"If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, you know it was meant to be."

I've heard that quote many times when I was younger. I gushed over it, like all the other girls, thinking it 'cute'. I really could care less then, not looking at the meaning of the words. It was another thing to write down and show others.

"Look at what I found! Isn't it the _cutest_ thing ever!" I would say, and they would agree, showing other people. As I grew up, I forgot about it, pushing it aside with the rest of my childhood memories. I never knew that it would come to my mind; less I thought that I would be in a situation like it.

I was, however.

I did let it go, but it has not come back. I hoped and wished that it would, but it didn't. I've also heard another version of the same quote.

"If you love something, set it free."

This one had no promise; not even a maybe. Life wasn't or isn't based on quotes, I know that now and even I knew that then.

Life just felt like it was. Seemingly, I was getting all the 'bad' ones.

I'm still waiting for that something that I love to come back…

I keep telling myself it's trying, but something's in its way.

I keep telling myself this… even if I have forgotten him; it's still in the back of my mind… the part I can't reach…

It's somewhere… he's somewhere…

I know it…

* * *

**Set It Free**

Chapter One: The Mysteries of the Weird and Unsolved

"The Princess is here! All bow down to Princess Kagome!"

I laughed, waving off the secretary off with my hand. I blushed, knowing full well that this was what he was trying to get at. I scratched my head, looking into the icy blue eyes on his handsome face. Currently, he was smirking at me, apparently enjoying himself immensely.

"Kyo-chan, do you have to do this? You know how much I hate embarrassment!"

"I'm very sorry Kagome, I just love your face when it gets that ripe shade of red! Oh, and how many times do I have to tell you to call me _Kyo_! Geezles!"

"It's just you're my business partner technically… and…" I started, starting up my little joke with him.

"Oh, whoa now! _Business partner?_ Aww, shucks Kagome, I worked so hard to be your friend and I get this…?"

I laughed at his false sense of hurt. Kyo was truly a good friend. Best friend. I felt I could talk to him about anything and he'd listen. Kyo _was_ a drama queen, I'm pretty sure acting was his natural born talent but he denies it, but he was there when I needed him most. Ever since I met him in my sophomore year of High School, we were the best of pals. I had just woken up from a mysterious "coma" the doctors said I was in since I was sixteen. Totally weird, something you would read in a sappy sad story, but it happened to me. Ojiisan says I've taken a weird interest in demons since I've woken up, but I'm just interested in them. It's a strange thing I'm drawn to. Demons are not real, I know that, even though Ojiisan tries to convince me they are.

"Kyo, you know… you would make an awesome gay guy friend. Y'know?"

"Kagome. I _am_ straight. Are you saying something?"

I laughed as he continued on.

"'Cuz you know I can prove it! I've been trying to get a date with you, but nooo! Miss Kagome says no!"

I felt some guilt, thinking him serious. I couldn't go out with him; yes, he was the nicest person I've ever met. And yes, he was handsome. Oh so very handsome. My heart was against it, though. It was holding out for something… someone. The guilt evaporated as soon as he said his next sentence, however.

"Y'know… that could be the one thing that drives me over the edge. I may turn gay, in the homosexual sense, not the happy sense. Don't go there, girlfriend. I mean… oh, Kagome, I'm just joking! Haha! You are so gullible!"

"Who says I'm gullible? Maybe _you're_ just good at acting?"

"Naw, you're gullible. Embrace it Kagome. You are gullible. It's ok."

"Haha, Kyo. You're hilarious. I'm laughing my ass off."

"Oooh. Is Kagome pissed now? Because, technically, you can't laugh your ass off and be pissed at the same time. See? I am smart! Who cares what those idiot college professors think, I am smart!"

I laughed again. It didn't matter what mood I was in. He always could cheer me up. That's what I loved about him. I meant in the brotherly sense of course.

"Just keep telling yourself that. And no, Kyo, I'm not pissed, just stressed. I got two four page essays due and another paper, and frankly I've been not looking forward to this business meeting we all have to go there."

"Oh? You are? About the meeting? Just go there and pretend you're listening. The only time that didn't work was when I nodded my head at the wrong time. Ohhh, I got it afterwards. Who knew the speaker asked if getting cancer was funny! I mean, who would ask that!"

I quietly shook my head at his stupidity.

"Kyo, one, I'm not you. I have to pay attention. And two, I'm the speaker! I have to present the ideas!"

"Oh."

"Yeah, _oh_."

"Well… well… I got nothing."

"Kyo, hah, I can do it. No biggie."

"I still can't believe they hired a 20 year old for this high of a position."

"It's only a beauty supply company… not that big of a deal. And I am a girl."

"Woman."

I blushed again, lifting up my arm to scratch my head. He always seemed to do this to me. And he loved doing it too.

"You're blushing again? I say one word, and there you go."

"Whatever…"

"Ohh, she used 'Whatever'! Let's all back up now! Princess Kagome is… leaving the house? Hey, hey, hey! Don't walk away Bay-bay!"

I rolled my eyes as I continued to walk towards where my office was located. Kyo could come up with the cheesiest rhymes. It all started in 10th grade…

_Flashback_

"I will now begin my report." A low voice said, making all the girls in the classroom squeal. Well, most. Kyo had that effect on girls.

"Now, Mr. T, we could do anything as long as it was school appropriate… and… other things, right?"

"Mr. Thomas, and yes Kyo."

"Ah, 'kay then! I did this… song/ rap thing. So here it goes."

While everyone had their eyes to the front, I rolled my eyes. I've heard him sing, and it wasn't pretty. Not pretty at all.

"I was a cat

Hit by a bat

When the constitution became phat

And dear Judy was fat

And my cat

Was fat

And my dog

Had issues

And I needed a tissue

When the Bill of Rights was an issue

And I was little

When my dad was big…gle

When I had to tickle

A big fat pickle

And it was very sourikle.

This is my song

It goes along

With the pong

And the dong

Of the Donkey Kong

And this is the end

No this is the end

But this is really the end

Not really

This is seriously the end

I'm not kidding you my friend

Wait, I'm sorry

This will be the end-"

"I think we've heard enough Mr. Rio…"

"Actually, this is the end

I won't pretend

I was a cat

When my sister was fat

Whoops, I missed the end

So I'll end it now

Don't have a cow

Wait I missed it again

But this song just goes

On and on

So blow your trumpet

Even if you can't play

'Cuz this is the day…"

"MR. RIO!"

"I'm not done Mr. T! I spell it with an E. Not with a B. An E. Not a C. But an E. Not a P. But a-"

"Mr. Rio, you are past your time limit."

"There's a time limit?"

"Now there is…" muttered Mr. Thomas.

"Aww, I was just getting to the good part…"

"I'm sure you were Kyo…"

Being Mr. Popular, he got the most round of applause. Hesitant at first, but the most applause all the same.

"Thank you so much! I love your precious touch! Give me FUDGE! OH YEEEAH!"

The applause stopped, everyone looking around bewildered. After awhile, the applause started up again, this time with a few whistles and some "Go Kyo!"s. I hit my head on the desk, knowing that if anyone else had gone up and done that, they would be the idiot of the village. But not Kyo. Oh, no. I didn't blame him. It's not his fault that everyone adored him. Well, some of it was. But I'm still floored that he would even hang out with me. God only knows why.

Kyo sat down next to me, grinning like a five year old that just got a huge piece of chocolate.

"Kagome, did you like it? Wasn't it the best!"

I hesitated, wondering what I should decide. Not wanting to crush his hopes and dreams, I told him he did good.

"That's the only thing that matters… your opinion…" he said, turning to the front, grinning, as he watched another person present. A less… uh… long? Yes, a less _long_ presentation.

End flashback 

Yes, it was true I wished I hadn't encouraged him.

As long as he thought he was good, it didn't matter.

Right?

I sighed heavily as I plopped down on my rotating chair. I was a first year college student, so I really was amazed when they hired me for this high of a job. They said I had "zest." I was also surprising, considering I smacked the guy who was interviewing me for trying to feel me up. I thought I bombed the interview, but they surprised me by telling me I got the job. A very high up employment on the career ladder at that, considering I didn't have connections and they had just met me. But, hey, I wasn't complaining. I was always a goal oriented and spirited person. That hadn't changed from when I was a youth.

Well, I wasn't complaining at first. Now is different.

I was stupid getting this important job my first year of college.

Plain stupidity.

Well, I wouldn't say Kyo's level of stupidity. But definitely up there.

I got to work comparing statistics to other companies and finishing up my research for my report. I printed out the graphs, getting organized.

I was nervous.

See, this was the first time I would see the boss. Only those way, way up in the business ladder of this industry could see him. I've heard rumors, but dismissed them. It unnerved me to think that I would be presenting to someone so important that he could fire me in a second. Everyone else, however, thought I would do fine. I wasn't so sure. It would've been better if the boss wasn't present at my first presentation. I voiced this, but his "speaker" told me he wanted to attend this meeting specifically.

Very unnerving.

I started to take deep breaths, telling myself this wasn't important.

But it was. That was the problem.

I tried distracting myself, but that didn't work. Kyo tried to come in and comfort me by cracking some jokes and reading me this ridiculously idiotic poem. Although it helped, he was shooed back to his position at the front desk by one of the many managers that worked here. It was true that this was a humongous industry. It was the hugest beauty industry, being twelve floors. Huuuge. Which was why I was surprised that I worked here now, and was now not only presenting but also presenting to my boss that only few have seen. It was also a big plus when the person that hired me overheard me Kyo was my best friend and he mystically got hired. Considering he put one of his cheesy songs on the application, it was a miracle. I can't remember all of it, but the beginning went something like:

Hire me

Because you'll like me

And because I'm kind

And I don't mind

Much of anything

And you can bring

Me paper and stuff

And all that crap

Please hire me!

…

Yeah, certainly a miracle.

I was startled out of my stupor, where I was going over my presentation again and again, when I heard a voice at the door.

"Miss Higurashi, the meeting is going to start in a half hour. The boss says if you would like to, you can go in early and get ready."

"Yes Ma'am. Thank you very much."

"Welcome Miss."

I got up, and straightened out my clothes before heading out. To my surprise, the woman was still there.

"Would you… like me to show you the meeting room Miss?"

Haha… I totally forgot about that… what would have happened if I got lost? And I easily could, with the building being twelve floors.

"Yes please. Thanks."

"Very welcome Miss. Come this way."

I followed the girl with light blonde hair past Kyo, who gave me the thumbs up, and into the elevator. The elevator was deadly silent as I worried about my presentation, the woman minding her own business. I looked over, and noticed she was studying me.

"Yes?" I said politely.

"Oh, terribly sorry Miss." She said, blushing.

"Why do you call me Miss?" I asked, confused. "You're on a higher scale as me."

"Because… well, to put it plainly, Mr. Mayoko said we all should.

"Mr…?"

"Mayoko. Yes, ours – and yours – Boss."

"Why would he do that?"

"That's what I'm perplexed about… no offense, but you just got here just of late and are already presenting important decisions in the presence of the Boss. He hardly goes to any meetings… why establish the need to now?"

"That is peculiar…"

"Well, what goes on goes on, I suppose."

The elevator beeped as it finally reached the top floor.

"The meeting room is by His office, which is right there… then you take a left, a right, and it is five doors to your left. Can you find it by yourself?"

"I think I can manage."

"Ok Miss. I will perceive you at the meeting then."

"Yes. Bye."

The lady went down the second hallway, away from the hallway in front of me leading to the room. I might as well go and get ready… I hope I don't make a fool of myself…

Following her directions, I walked past Mr. Mayoko's office. In spite of myself, I tried to look through the windows to get a glimpse of the "famous" boss, but there were absolutely no windows. The door looked nice, though. Although everything in the building did. Nice, clean, elegant, and rich. Not usually my style, but hey, I get paid a lot!

Nervous, I paused to look at a beautiful painting a couple doorways down from his office. It had a beautiful landscape; the sun was just setting. You could tell it was from back in the Feudal Era; the houses weren't modern day houses. There was a girl, who looked strangely like myself. She was dressed in a kimono however… but the similarities were eerie. My eyes wandered over to the left of this strange woman and saw another sight.

A boy… no, a man… with silver hair… he had his back turned, and the woman in the painting was looking at his sadly. This man… he seemed familiar. Strangely familiar like the girl. But I don't know these people… they were in a painting for crying out loud! My heart constricted for some odd reason whenever my eyes skimmed over him. I reached out and touched the man in the picture, tracing his outline.

He was beautiful.

My breath caught in my throat as I heard a voice in my head.

"Kagome, no matter what happens, I will _always_ be with you."

Again, this voice was eerily familiar.

I forced my eyes away from the painting. Rushing, I ran to the room. I pushed all the confused thoughts out of my mind; for now I needed to focus on that presentation. When I got to the room, I was surprised to find it closed, and even more surprised to find a handsome man about my age in the room.

"Why hello Kagome…" the man said, turning around and coming towards me. He walked up close to me, acting very intimate for a man I just met. It may be this, or that everything else had seemed familiar today, but this man… he seemed a little familiar to me. Again, I had no clue who he was, but this whole thing was starting to creep me out. Backing up, I began to set up my things. Putting down my papers at the end of the table, I started to organize my things and go over my presentation.

I was so lost in my thoughts and my worry that I didn't notice a presence behind me until I felt hot breath on my neck.

"You look ravishing. You haven't changed a bit."

I felt the strange man mold against me, putting his hand on either side of the table, trapping me. I turned around, unconsciously rubbing against his body, causing him to groan.

"Stay still…" he grumbled, finally opening his eyes. I was scared to find his dark, dark, almost black eyes filled with lust.

"Uhm…" I mumbled, fidgeting. "I'm trying to get something ready…"

"I know…" he said, backing away. Not much, but obviously enough to check out my body. Showing my weakness, I started madly blushing. I wasn't used to somebody as obvious as this man was. He looked down, and scanned me, starting at my toes and finally ending with eye contact. He smirked, probably seeing me blushing.

"Ah, Kagome, what a sweet, beautiful woman you have become."

"I really, really need to get this meeting… well, figure out… because, well… I just… important…" I pushed out, stumbling on my words at this stranger's closeness.

"Yes… of course…"

To my dismay, he sat down at the other end of the table. I tried to concentrate, but I could feel his eyes on me the entire time. I wished I hadn't come early.

After what seemed eons of alone time with this man, people started filling in. I glanced around to try to figure out who was the Boss, trying to gain clues from the way people might gather around him, or greet him with more respect. Confused, I watched as they seemed to treat the strange man with respect, then go and sit down, talking amongst themselves politely. I sat down too, waiting for the person who was to start the meeting. I was nervous, but at this point more curious then nervous. I looked to both side of me, and decided to ask the lady next to me.

"Excuse me…"

"Yes Miss?"

"Is the… well, where is our Boss?"

"He's here."

"Oh. Uhm… where?"

"On the end… see the handsome one?"

And then, to my surprise and horror, she gestured to the man who was coming on so strongly to me before the meeting.

I stared at him, and he noticed me staring, as he talked to what looked like an important person. He stopped talking and winked at me, his eyes suggestive. I turned away, my cheeks burning, and I though, 'This can't be happening.'

Oh, but it was. And it was just the start of it all.

A/n: Sorry I started a new story –is ashamed- I shouldn't have…

…

Weeell, do you like it:D

-Alisha


End file.
